A Pyro Love Story In: A Box of Chocolates
by roxymarlatinfire
Summary: Is all been cause by a box of chocolates, making a certain Pyro curious about who had gave Andrea those chocolates. But only if he knew that it was a part of Andrea's master planall this time. Pyro/Oc


**This is base on a short and morning dream I had about Pyro and his power.**

**I found it funny, so I decided to make a short comedy fan fiction out of it. XD**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**A Pyro Love Story In: A Box of Chocolates**

Xavier Institute for Higher Learning was a mansion for teenagers who were gifted, or to be more bluntly just only for mutants, who wanted to learn how to control their own powers. But people, in general humans, complained about considering mutants gifted when they were monsters in their eyes. However, let's just leave that subject for another day. This story is about two teenagers, which are friends but have a tendency to get on each other nerves.

"Stop molesting me, John!" A young teenager girl of sixteen exclaimed in annoyance as she was molested by the person she had called John. Well, she wasn't actually being molested by him, but in her mind being poked constantly by a person was considered rape. But everyone knew she was only exaggerating and never took her seriously. But she had sworn that one day! Everyone would be.

"Oh please, Andrea! I am not!" A young teenage boy of seventeen, who was John, had replied after a short laugh to her reaction at his annoying pokes on her upper arm. He was aware she could easily make him stop by sending him an energy blast, but since this was a playful fight between them; there was no need for it.

Andrea had enough of the annoying pokes caused by John and swiftly slapped his hand away, causing a loud whipping sound on it. John winced a bit loudly to overstate his pain as he sheltered his hand against his chest and rubbed the offended skin. "Harsh much…" He softly mumbled, narrowing his hazel eyes at her.

"Humph! You deserved it!" Andrea flicked her soft waves auburn red locks to emphases her annoyance, but she did it as a mockery to blondes, who did the same action in movies; like for example the plastic ones. "I have told you to stop, John." She reminded him as her glossed light pink lips were in a triumphed smirk as her green eyes watched in amusement and pleasure on how she had caused him pain. It sounded evil of her, but she was one of the lucky ones that were allowed to hit him in a playful manner and not get burned at all.

"And I told you, I won't stop poking you until you tell me, where did you get those chocolates?" John reminded her as his eyes gave away his curiosity.

Now. Why would there be a questioning about a few chocolates? Well, these chocolate didn't came in a small shape squared bars in a bag that you get in a local store. No. These question chocolates came inside a square box. A square box which you give to someone you have affection for or a friend in a special day, like Valentine's. But the funny thing is… It wasn't Valentine's. So who could had send her those chocolate, was the billionaire question inside John's mind.

But another question joined the previous one in everyone's mind.

Why should John Allerdyce cared who had send Andrea Parker, some chocolates in a box?

Andrea simply rolled her eyes, but inside she was enjoying this curiosity that John was showing about her "private love" life. Why quoting private love? Because she meant for him to find the evidence that she had "received" a chocolate box from a "secret admire".

The box was placed opened and half eaten on her bed in the room she shared with Rogue. She knew that John was going to walk inside her room, because she had told Rogue to call him for her with the idea of going to the movies or the mall. Either would be fine. Andrea was mostly interested in the reaction she will get from John as he took an observation upon the box of chocolate, which was happening at the moment he entered the room.

John glanced around the room for Andrea, but heard her humming happily inside the bathroom, giving him the chance to take a closer look at the box. He had search all over it for a note or letters upon the carton box that might give away the name he needed of the person that have gave Andrea these chocolate; a clue, at least. To John's disappointment, he had found nothing on the box. Little did he know; Andrea was watching through a small gapped opening that had the bathroom door.

After some time of observing John and trying to hold in her mirth; Andrea swung opened the bathroom door, causing for John to jump like a scared cat or more like a small child caught red handed around the box of chocolates she had upon her bed.

"What did you do, John?" Andrea suspiciously asked while gently arching an auburn eyebrow at him, who had a nervous appearance and goofy grinned with the intention of deceiving her.

"Oh… Nothing..." John simply answered.

Andrea was trying to hold in her large grin behind the serious and suspicious glared upon him. She slowly moved closer to her bed and took in the small detail of the lid been away for the box, which it wasn't like that when she left it there. "If you wanted a piece, you can have one, John." Andrea kindly offered with a small smile.

John didn't think twice to take one, just to cover up the action he was doing before. He hoped she was dumb enough to not notice anything wrong, but how wrong he was. After a few minutes of walking out of Andrea's room to reach the kitchen and joined Bobby and Rogue for lunch; the box of chocolates was eating John alive.

Who?

WHO?

"Where did you get those chocolates, Andrea?"

That was the question that brought their small argument as they both were sitting on the dining table with Rogue and Bobby. The two latter were watching the whole scene in amusement and confusion. Well, Bobby was the one confuse. Rogue knew about the plan and she helped a bit, but it was all Andrea. Let's just say, Rogue was the "secret admire" who gave her the chocolates to set their little plan in action.

"And I told you before, _John_, is none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me…" Andrea gently said with a genuine smile as she stood up from her chair, "I have somewhere to be." She said at the end, but more like a hint that her interest and attention was elsewhere; meaning away from John.

John gently frowned as he watched the auburn haired girl walk out of the room to then return his stared at the couple before him in confusion. It was clear that Bobby was clueless as he was and Rogue couldn't believe how close minded boys could be; so she decided to let a hand to John about Andrea's meaning to "somewhere else".

"I remembered she said there was someone waiting for her at the mall. I think she has a date."

_I think she has a date…_

_A date…_

_Date…_

'_No…'_ John slowly thought inside his mind at the words Rogue had said, trigging him to stand up from the chair he occupied and strolled after the auburn haired teenage girl with the mutant power of energy blasts, named Andrea Parker a.k.a. Solar.

It wasn't hard to believe that Andrea could have a date. Many of the male teenagers have notice her when she had arrived to the Institute, even John himself. But it wasn't about her physical appearance, which was soft waves auburn hair of shoulder blades ledge and was short ledge around her chin, her skin was light crème color, almost pale against the color of her hair that shine brightly against it. The heart frame of her face contain thick eyebrows of oval shape, which under had almond green eyes, color just like the forest green of a rainforest, followed by a narrow and small nose that would temp anyone to poke it and under it were light pink lips. She was of average height of 5'5 with a slender body structure of a small chest (meaning a B cup), but a bit wide waist line. Andrea's body, by that time, was covered by a gray sleeveless top, which seemed to be old but in good condition to wear, blue jeans with a brown belt and cargo leather boots.

Andrea was an attractive girl; however it was the energy she had around her that attracted everyone whenever she was around them, but mostly her smile. Andrea's smile was genuine of happy emotions as her green eyes glanced at everything in wonder and great amazement. John was attracted to her and lucky for him, she was roommate to Rogue, which made it easy for him to know her.

John had learned she was a Texas girl, meaning she was a country girl and had never set a foot on any concrete big city like New York. She was the youngest of three brothers, who none were mutants but still loved their little sister and would always protect her when she was a small child and still do; now from guys like John. That note made John chuckled and to have a large ego, but Andrea lower it by saying she could take care of herself now and to prove it she send an energy blast of golden color toward him and he end up at the other side of the room. That really did hurt and John immediately had a respect for her.

Since that day she had arrived and met him; John and Andrea became good friends. Even though they had the tendency to argue or have playful fights; in the end they flirt with each other with smiles or smirks. Rogue and Bobby knew this will end up in a relationship. One of the reasons which made Rogue confront Andrea about it, who got the truth out of the Texan girl that she did had a crush on John, and that's how their small plan was made.

John saw Andrea walking toward the entrance and noticed the outstanding details about her outfit. How did John not see it sooner? Andrea's clothes would have gave away the hint if he was more observant and now that he was seeing her back side he took that moment to do so. She was wearing a fern green satin tunic that hugged the middle of her torso but loose in the short sleeves and the end of it, white straight-leg jeans that show of her tone legs perfectly with tan leather high heel sandals. John must have been so focus on his quest to know the person, into even take in the beautiful young teen before him.

Andrea and Rogue most have gone shopping for this _date_. The former would have never dare to wear something like the outfit she has because she was a naïve country girl. Or so John thought inside his hot-headed mind. He constantly thought that Andrea would never be interested in any of the teen guys at the Xavier manor, except him because he was constantly keeping her company to even letting her meet any other male, beside Bobby, who already had a girl and was John's best friend.

"Andrea! Wait!" John called out to her, who slowed down into a stop to wait for John to catch up with her. "Is this true? Are you going on a date with someone?" John directly asked her with irritation in his tone as he mentioned the word _date _and_ someone_.

Andrea gently blinked at John for how straightforward he was at her to then gently smirk at him. She wanted to scream of joy from the reaction she was getting from him; meaning that he actually did care for her to even be jealous that "someone" had asked her "out". It must be pathetic that she had to fake a date to get a reaction from John, but Andrea didn't want to hurt anyone's feeling, beside the fact that she only knew one guy beside John, who was Bobby, so it would have been a useless plan to do it with him.

"Yes, I do. He's waiting for me at the mall right now." Andrea calmly said since she had rehearsal the sentence in her mind, ready for this moment.

"Who is this _he_, Andrea?" John slowly asked her, like he was forcing the words out because of the inner anger he felt at the moment.

Andrea rolled her eyes at him, before starting to walk away him toward the entrance of the manor. She was holding the pleasure of laughing her head off by causing John jealousy over a guy that didn't even exist! "A guy I had met a week ago at the mall when Rogue and I went shopping." She replied as she opened the door and walked out of the building, knowing to well that John was following behind her.

John was mentally kicking himself for not asking her sooner. He just had to be dumb enough to think that no one would ask her out from the human world. He just realized that Andrea didn't think the same as himself. John thought lowly of humans because of all his experience with them and because they weren't nothing compare to him. Now with the thought of Andrea going out with a human was making him feel just like the flame he controls.

"But you DON'T even KNOW him!" John shouted in irritation, his voice was rising with each step they took outside the manor.

Andrea stopped walking and turned around to glance at John angry face. She should have known something like this would happened, but to actually live it in action was becoming annoying on how he would judge someone without even knowing them. Maybe John was right to think she was a naïve country.

She calmly crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an annoyed glare, while tapping her new leather high heel sandals against the concrete floor outside the mansion. In that moment John was mesmerized by her pose because she looked very beautiful at the moment, even thought she was bothered with him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Andrea shouted back in the same emotion he had felt, "I should say the same to you, Mister! You don't know him to even judge him!" She had said every word while poking him hard on his chest, in between poke she had realized how tone he was under that black shirt making her was to caress it instead of poking it in a harsh manner. "I believe you need to cool off!" She ended her rant with the action of pushing him back harshly by his shoulder causing him fall backwards as he lost his balance.

Lucky for John there was a fountain behind him, which was in the center of the manor as a decoration to the entrance. Unlucky for Andrea, he had high reflexes into grabbing both of her hands with his own and they both fall inside the fountain making a loud splash. Both of them resurfaced, gasping loudly for breath of oxygen.

"Great! Just great!" Andre sarcastically shouted as she opened a curtain of hair to glare at John with deathly narrowed green eyes. "I don't suppose you can dry us up with your fire." She snapped at him in anger.

"Don't look at me like that! You were the one that pushed me!" John defended himself with his own glare as he pushed back his damped locks of hair with his hand. "Andrea, you know I can only manipulate fire, not make it." He explained in a low tone, hating the fact he couldn't only control it instead of making it like his best friend and partner, Bobby.

Andrea knew it, but she said it out of reflexes to bother him and was content to know she had reached her point. After a few minutes, Andrea couldn't hold it any longer and she began to let out the laughter she was holding the whole day. John gently blinked his hazel eyes in confusion and began to think she was crazy.

"What's so funny?" John curiously asked wanting to join in the laughter.

"You!" Andrea easily replied between giggles, pointing a finger at him.

Now that's something John didn't like at all; people laughing at him. John lightly growled in annoyance before barking at her, "Stop laughing!"

"Oh geez, John. You seriously need to cool off." She replied with a smirk while lightly splashed him by moving her arm. He just answered her with a fierce glare, letting the water slide down his face. Andrea just simply rolled her green eyes as she decided to answer him the reason of her laughter, "There's no one waiting for me at the mall, John. I made the whole thing up."

It was the day of confusion for John because he just blinked at her, understanding her meaning, but didn't believe what she just said, "Come again?" He asked.

Andrea softly sighed, fixing up her hair the best way she could while answering, "The chocolates, the date, the clothes and the Him. In fact everything was a plan to get a reaction from you; to see if you cared about me, just like I do for you." She shyly glanced at him with a gentle smile because of the confession she had made.

John only stared for a moment before asking, "You invented a date to get a reaction from me? To figure out my feelings for you?" He just couldn't believe a girl would go through so much trouble into make him jealous, just to figure out if he like her or not.

"Technically, yeah." Andrea answered with a genuine smile. The same smile John had fell for the moment she had arrived to the Institute.

Now that John understood, he began to laugh on how ridiculous he had been acting upon knowing who might be this person, when all this time he was getting jealous at himself; Andrea joined him in the laughter. The two teenagers calmed down their mirth and glanced at each other with happy smiles. They were satisfied that everything went well for each other.

"Let's get off these wet clothes." John suggested as he got out of the fountain to then help Andrea out of it, who thanked him.

"Are you sure you can't dry us up?" Andrea teased him with a smirked as she began to squeeze the water off her hair.

"Don't start with that." John replied with narrow eyes, but lightened up as he heard her softly giggled and couldn't help but found her adorable.

"Alright, Pyro. Let's change clothes and go actually to a real date." Andrea gently said with a smile, taking his wet hand within her own and began to walk toward the manor.

John willingly followed after her movement with a smile of his own, "Anything for Lady Solar." He replied using also her mutant name making her giggle happily once more.

And so, the date between Pyro and Solar was full with young love, hugs and kisses. Both of them were happy with each other and began to form a relationship, which had Rogue and Bobby glad they did; even thought they knew it would happened from the beginning.

And it all happened…

Because of a box of chocolates...

**Well that's the entire story! A little twist of my own story and I'm very much pleased with it!**

**Please review! ^^**

**And if you think I should make a story with this character and Pyro, just let me know!**

**Adios! –waves happily-**


End file.
